


The Perfect Seasonal Drink

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava





	The Perfect Seasonal Drink

‘Come on, just once please! No one can escape the joyfulness of pumpkin spiced latte!’ Cora pleaded by the counter. Still, Derek stared blankly onto his next order, ignoring the perfect cup of latte Cora put back in front of him. 

‘It’s just gonna take you a few seconds, less than a minute? I just wanna show off to my friends, then they’d come more, right? it’s good for business.’ Cora tried again. 

‘No, Cora I’m not gonna draw a pumpkin on your latte just because you asked. The flavour should be enough on its own. I’m not gonna waste half a minute drawing latte art that’d vanish in less than ten seconds. The latte is for drinking, not Instagram-ing and then got all cold to drink. Besides, it’s not like you paid for your coffee here.’ Derek grumbled and finished his next order, putting it on the side for Erica to serve it up. 

‘Fine. I’ll tell Laura you refuse my help to bring in more customers.’ Cora huffed but thankfully left Derek alone and returned to her table of friends. 

 

‘Scott! It’s the first day of Fall! You HAVE to drink pumpkin-spiced latte! It’s like opening presents at Christmas!’ Just then, two guys walked into the coffeeshop, one obviously so excited that he couldn’t seem to stop moving, while the other looked exasperated. 

‘Stiles, I don’t even like pumpkin. I also don’t drink any caffeine after four pm. It’s five now.’ 

‘Fine. I’ll bring Allison with me next time. I’m sure she’d appreciate a good seasonal drink more than you.’ The ‘Stiles’ guy continued to walk towards the counter, with Isaac putting in orders. 

‘A pumpkin-spiced latte and a boring hot chocolate please.’ 

‘That’d be seven dollars. Also, hot chocolate isn’t boring. It’s perfect for these chilling weather.’ Issac chimed in. The ‘Stiles’ guy glanced at his name tag before answering.

‘Yes, Isaac. I’d have agreed with you but this guy here, my best friend, Scott, has been drinking hot chocolate regardless of the weather ever since he got into college… No normal human being drink hot chocolate all through summer and spring and fall AND winter.’ 

‘Stiles, I know pumpkin-spiced latte is your mum and yours favourite, but there’s no need to tell everyone my preferred beverage.’ Scott smiled a little embarrassingly at Isaac before groaning at Stiles. 

‘We’re definitely gonna come back to this place anyway, Scott. Might as well inform them of your “usual”, since they’d know the truth sooner or later.’ Stiles grinned at Isaac and continued to talk with Scott a little further away from the counter, so they won’t be in the way of other people ordering. 

It took a little longer for Derek to finish these two guys’ order. He carefully drew a tree and a few falling leaves on Stiles’ pumpkin-spiced latte. Somehow Erica was out cleaning off tables, so it left Derek to serve up the drinks. 

He grimly pushed the two mugs forward and said ‘Pumpkin-spiced latte and hot chocolate.’ 

Only then did Stiles and Scott turned back to the counter for their drinks. 

‘OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING! Thanks dude…Derek! This definitely make my day!’ Stiles squealed at the beautiful latte art. 

‘it’s nothing. Enjoy your drink.’ Derek knew his cheeks would turn a shade redder if he speaks one more word with the guy, so he quickly scanned over the next order and dived back behind the espresso machine. 

As Stiles and Scott walked further away to find an empty table, a female voice rang behind them. 

‘DEREK HALE! YOU DREW LATTE ART FOR A RANDOM GUY INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN SISTER?!’ 


End file.
